


The Finer Points

by phoxinus



Category: Rise of the Planet of the Apes (Movies)
Genre: Fanart, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-31
Updated: 2018-10-31
Packaged: 2019-08-06 21:25:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16395371
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/phoxinus/pseuds/phoxinus
Summary: Koba shares his wisdom with Blue Eyes.





	The Finer Points

**Author's Note:**

  * For [sweetcarolanne](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sweetcarolanne/gifts).



> I hope you have a very happy Trick or Treat!


End file.
